Hoenn: ¡Aventura Pokémon!
by Ishidaki69
Summary: Tu aventura comienza aquí, en Hoenn, ¡joven entrenadora! Nuevas amistades y un equipo junto al que te enfrentaras contra todas las adversidades y contratiempos que se te presenten. Y cuando descubras a una persona en particular.. ¿¿Quizás sea..Amor?


Nota de la Autora:

Lo malo es que este primer "cap" solo es funcional si eres mujer :c si me pongo bien las pilas y si quieren, haré una parecido solo que para la versión del men :vr

Igualmente si todos me pudieran dar su opinión constructiva me ayudarían mucho xD quiero decir, si les parece interesante, si hay faltas ortográficas, si no les gusta en general este tipo de historias y si es mejor hacer una desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje que yo invente y le de nombre, etc

Si hay cosas que no encajan, es porque tengo sueño, así que paciencia xD

Sin más, les dejo esto:

1) "El inicio de una Aventura"

Era un hermoso día en Hoenn. Los primeros rayos de sol cubría con su calidez la todabía "no" bulliciosa Ciudad de Portual (esto se debía a que aún era muy temprano). Esta ciudad era famosa por varias cosas, era el centro exclusivo de una feria donde se reunían vendedores, vecinos y entrenadores a ver la extensa gama de productos particulares e incluso raros que se podían encontrar; cerca, había una hermosa playa ideal para pasar unas lindas vacaciones; también tenía un edificio especial donde se realizaban los famosos "Concursos Pokémon"; y lo más importante, contaba con un puerto que lo hacía "el centro de unión entre entrenadores y pokémon".

Este era el lugar ideal para zarpar en una gran aventura.

Y aquí es donde vives, en una casa ubicada entre el Centro Pokémon y la Tienda Pokémon del lugar. Aquí creciste, familiarizada con lo que es el comercio, ya que tus padres son comerciantes de toda la vida que antes vivían en otra región, pero que decidieron asentar cabeza en Portual (ciudad REINA DEL COMERCIO POR EXCELENCIA) para poner su puestito en la feria.

¡¡¡¡R-RING!!!! ¡¡¡¡R-RING!!!!

Suena tu alarma.

Energéticamente la apagas al toque, te levantas rápido de la cama y te vistes con la ropa que elegiste con tiempo la noche anterior: una calza negra y una remera mangas cortas color violeta claro con terminaciones en volados, te peinas y haces tu estilo usual para dejarte el cabello. Te pones unas deportivas blancas con una franja negra en pararela.

Bajas corriendo las escaleras de tu cuarto para llegar al pasillo que da frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Cruzas al lado y entras al comedor, ves a tus padre leyendo el diario mientras toma una taza de café y a lo lejos, está tu madre preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días,papá!- dijiste

-Oh, buenos días _. Hoy te levantaste temprano- te respondió tu padre con asombro, sin levantar la vista del diario.

-Si, es que hoy es un día muy importante y no puedo quedarme dormida- dijiste emocionada. Caminas para tomar asiento y ves a Meowth ocupando la silla en la que te ibas a sentar.

-Oye, Meowth ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no ocupes mi lugar?- regañas mientras lo levantas -¡Tu tienes tu almohadón justo aquí al lado!-

-Meowwww- recibes un no muy convencido maullido de reproche. Meowth te mira con los ojos entre cerrados para acerte saber que no estaba muy contento de que lo hayas despertado de su siesta, pero tu solo sonries. Al final, cuando cae sobre su almohadón, se estira un poco. Camina por encima y cuando hubo elegido la posición que creía correcta, volvió a acurrucarse para continuar durmiendo.

Cuando tu mamá te sirvió la comida, no esperaste mucho y comias a una velocidad no muy convencional. Ganandote unos reproches de tus padres.

-, te prohibo que comas así como una condenada muerta de hambre- dijo sereno tu padre sin apartar la mirada de las noticias del diario.

-Escucha a tu viejo_. Mira que nadie piensa salir corriendo al hospital si te llegas a ahogar por boba- agregó tu madre mientras servía otros platos de comida.

-Que LINDA familia- revolesaste los ojos, sarcástica -Yo se que Meowth si me ayudaría, ¿verdad amigo~?

El nombrado solo te miró desinteresado, para bostezar y darse la vuelta para dormir.

-Gato vago- refunfuñaste

-Vamos querida, ni que todos los Pokémon del laboratorio se fuesen a ir-

-¡Es que pueden que no quede ninguno sino me apuro, mamá! ¿Y si alguien elije al que yo quiero?- dices con lamento, imaginando lo peor.

Lo único que querías era llegar temprano al laboratorio del Profesor Abedul, ya que finalmente, hoy empezarias tu viaje Pokémon, y con ello, primero irías a elejir un Pokémon quién sería tu gran compañero. Conocerias nuevos lugares, nuevas amistades y habría varios retos por delante.

-Vaya, ¿Ya sabes cuál será tu primer Pokémon?- pregunta tu padre para dar una sorbo a su café.

Muy contenta asististe.

-Bueno, no esperes más entonces. Ve con mucho cuidado, fijate bien antes de cruzar por los caminos y vuelve para despedirte completamente de nosotros. Que te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo el hombrecillo para al fin apartar la vista de su diario y dedicarte una mirada llena de confianza.

Tus ojos destilaban felicidad. Tomaste tu mochila y le diste un beso de despedida a cada uno. Despeinaste un poco los pelos de Meowth, haciendolo enojar a él, pero reír a ti. Vas directo a la puerta de salida, y al comenzar a correr, gritas:

-¡YA VUELVO!-

Tus padres, parados en el umbral de la puerta, te despiden con las manos.

Y así, te dirijes al Laboratorio del Profesor Abedul.


End file.
